As a researcher, things come back to haunt you
by Mystic Flower Floating
Summary: A look into the life of a researcher for the branch of the government that houses Mutant activity. She was a part of Mutant X until Emma and Adam are no longer a part of her life. She relives the memories. These are her journal entries.
1. Day 1: Reliving past:Looking at files

In my research on Mutant X, I have come to the general conclusion that everyone needed to work as a team on sertent missions. With Adam missing and Emma goone and Lexa here now, I found that every mutant that came in contact with Emma and Adam must now move on, even me.  
  
Team effort and team work is and has always been a big part of the team of Mutant X. Ever since I first came on the scene, it was all about team. The word now stands out to me like a bad habit. Emma and Shal taught me that well.  
  
The three of us were like flys on....well....you know. We ran missions together. Shal, feral. Emma, psionic. Me, a mixture of the 2. We worked every chance we got in the dojo.   
  
Jesse, Brennen and Adam all helped us when we needed it. We walked around, the 6 of us, scanning out training zones and safehouses. Missions that were to be done were broken into teams of 3, usually the guys and us girls. We ran those missions like clockwork.   
  
Now that has all changed. Looking into the Mutant X Lives and more importantly the files in Sanctuary has made me realize that my time with Mutant X was about to be halted big time. Adam disappearing and Emma passing on has made me think about past times.  
  
Now there is a new member to the team. Lexa Pierce. Once a memeber of the dominion and now a member of the team. I never went back after the disappearance of Adam. I need to check up on them all, Brennen especially.   
  
And after everything we all went through as a team. I will have to look up more on Emma and Adam as individuals to get some more info on the people that I used to work with so well.   
  
I hope as a researcher for the government will not make me lose their trust. I hope that I can still have ties with them as they are good people, well, I do not know about Lexa. I have not met her and will have to look into her further. 


	2. Day 2: Blame on the ppl she works for

DISCLAIMER: I own no Mutant X anything in this story at all. Sorry if I did not put this in chapter 1.  
  
Interesting stuff I just learned. Only my second day on the job and i have found out that the Kilmartin family was home to the famous Jesse Kilmartin, the molecular on the Mutant X squad. This one will have to be monitored very carefully.  
  
Brennen Mulwray has had a history with petty theft. That must mean that his electirc elemental powers have helped that cause out before he joined the squad.   
  
Funny how these thoughts and things were never even mentioned when I was working with them. I guess trying to relive the past while giving all this information to the government is getting to me.   
  
I signed up for this job to fulfill my civic duty to the government. I never knew that my civic duty to the government would be to look up information on my friends and deceased colleauges, but it comes with the territory.   
  
Lexa Pierce had a brother that was being hunted by the dominion. I will have to look into the Dominion more. I have never even heard of them before. Leo was her brother. He had multiple personalities. Wow, I had never even heard of this before.   
  
All I have to say about that is that if the government got a hold of him, they would have used him for military purposes, he died before they, or anyone else got the chance to use him again. That is good.   
  
Poor Lexa. She now knows how it feels to lose the ones you care about. I guess the whole team is going through that. I talked to Shalimar last night. Over the phone. She told me that everyone is still mourning and greving for Adam and Emma. I think that I still am as well.  
  
I was close to Emma and Adam. I put a bit of fault on the government for their deaths and disappearences. Weird how I am now working for the people I put fault on.   
  
Wow, big tip. I just found out about Mutant X's worst enemy, Gabriel Ashlocke. I will have to put this on hold. I might be back tomorrow. If not, it wil be a good two days before I log in next. 


	3. Day 3: About Stacy: Her and her past

DISCLAIMER: I own no Mutant X anything in this story at all.   
  
Well now here is a bit of information. After Gabriel died, all his links scattered and went their own ways. Huh? Why is my name mentioned in this?  
  
::Bulletin::  
  
Bulletin to all government officals. Be on the lookout for Stacy Taylor. She is a psionic feral and is considered to be armed and dangerous. Last seen with Gabriel Ashlocke at the Strand.  
  
::End Bulletin::  
  
Wow, my past is back to haunt me. That was the last offical sentence in the bulletin, so everyone had to get that.   
  
Now everyone knows who I am. Stacy, the psionic feral. With the power to read minds and the genes of a bear running through me, I knew that someone thought of me as a danger. Just never knew it was the government.  
  
Now I am a part of the people that were hunting me at one point. That is interesting.   
  
Also what is interesting is this private journal log that Brennen had posted the day I went missing:  
  
19-02-2001  
  
......is her birthday. Stacy is probably celebrating it with her family. Her powers have grown so much. I hope that she knows what she will do with them. Stacy is a bright young woman. The bear in her genes have made her strong physically and what Adam has gotten her to do in the dojo for psionic training has made her powers stronger in that department as well. I just don't want another person to harm her. I guess i just...I love her so much......  
  
Wow. he loved me? Why didn't he ever tell me this info?   
  
Well, this day has been very interesting. I know that I have to look up some more info on The Dominion. They are a shady bunch.......oh what am I talking about? I have to take a day off so I can process this. This is all confusing stuff. He loved me and now I am working for the people who were hunting me.  
  
Man, I just need to shut down my computer and get going for the night. I will not be seeing this tomorrow. 


	4. Day 5 Part 1: Back and ready to work

DISCLAIMER: I own no Mutant X anything in this story at all. Ah, back from a day off. Couldn't help but think of Brennen the entire time. I wonder how he actually felt about me. Now its time for more research. ::sigs:: Gabriel......Gabriel.....ah here we are. Gabriel Ashlocke. Interesting stuff here. Adam Kane was the one who made him the way he was. He placed himself in Shalimar's mind to practically, in my eyes, destroy the enitre team. What is even more interesting is that only Emma and I were the ones who would be able to cleanse her mind from the rage he placed inside her. Needless to say that Emma and I were the only two psionics on the team to actually help her. The Kilmartins seem to be a shady bunch as well. Family trouble both in front of and behind public view I can imagine. Its not a wonder that they hid Jesse from plain sight of the camera. The family must not have wanted him to tarnish an already bad image of the family name. Adam himself was a very secretive man. Genomex won't even let me into his files. Ever since Eckhart went out of commission, and permantly I might add, Genomex seems to be either non-existent or just not wanting to open up to the government at all. Mutant X files are also very case sensitive and secrtive of him as well. I cna only pull up the majority of the team info on Shal, Emma and Jesse. Apparently Brennen and Lexa are very secretive. That seems to be a big word today: secrets. I am unable to find anything on the Dominion, although there have been files saying that some shady mutant activity has been going down. Everything from money laundering to grand theft auto. Could this be the info that I am looking for. I also found a bit more data on myself. Apparently my DNA that was mixed with bear DNA was to be used for army purposes. Ne, of all the people that they could put this mess into. I have been doing more psionic defense techniques as well. That has helped me to calm dow nwhen my mind is racing with people's feelings and emotions. ::Stacy Taylor, you have a call on line 3, Stacy Taylor line 3:: Well, it might be my boss. I better take this. 


	5. Day 5 Pt 2: Doubting love and her job

DISCLAIMER: I own no Mutant X anything in this story at all. OK, that was my boss. He wanted me to pull up everything I could on Brennen. I am sitting here now, just pulling up journal logs that I think will benifit us as a team here at the station. This one though really catches my eye: 23-07-2002 Stacy has been gone for a long time. I wilol never get to admit my true feelings to her. I love her and care for her deeply. I just wish she knew how I felt. She has been on the run from what I hear. The timing just doesn't add up and that is what hurts me the most..... Great, just great. I am actually out doing what I have been wanting to do. He just doesn't get why I ran away in the first place after all. I ran to get away from the pain that their deaths and disappearnces caused me. It was lot to go through. I guess that entry will be kept for personal reference, like the last one I saved. The rest I will print and give to the boss. She will be pleased that half of these entries are all about his missions and powers. ::printer is running and she is pulling off papers:: There, these should help her do what she needs to do. I have ot get to work on another file that needs to be pulled anyhow. The connection between Gabriel and Adam. A lot of history goes back between these two. I just wonder if any of this will involve me like al lthe other files that have. I am actually starting to wonder if this was such a good idea to even take this job. I know that the government has been after new.......never mind. I have t oget it that government people are here to help all mutants. I mean after all, half the people that I work with are mutants. "Hey Stacy, we are all going for coffee, would you want any when I get back?" "Sure Joe, a decaf mocha latte would be great." That was Joe. He is an elemental. Him and about 15 of us all work here. We are all close friends and that is what makes this job a bit easier. I better run these to the boss. I won't forget if I do it now. I will continue this a bit later. 


End file.
